Stacy Hirano
(mentioned) }} Voiced by Kelly Hu. Relationships Candace Candace is Stacy's friend for life. Stacy is known for listening to Candace's ramblings and obsessions. Jeremy (her boyfriend) and her two brothers being the best example. The ginger teen has also roped the Asian into her schemes on many occasions. Coltrane Coltrane is one of her love interests. ( In Carl: College Years, they dated; but, in the season 5 it becomes complicated. ) Ginger Ginger is possibly Stacy's little sister. Carl They get on well, and are college mates in "Carl: College Years". Appearances The Signature Stacy In this fanfic by WhoCares132 and PhineasnFerb, Candace tells her she is "just plain dull" and Phineas and Ferb sabotage her clothing. Total Crazy Island In this Total Drama Island like crossover, she will make an appearance. Film She will appear in a live action/computer generated version of the cartoon and movie and sequel and will be played by singer and new actress Charice Pempengco. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure She is also the main character in Spin-Off Series. Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) She's a major character in this series. It is revealed that Ginger from the Fireside Girls is her little sister in season 1. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) Stacy was doing just fine. She only received votes from Ferb and Wendy so Candace would go crazy. She was eliminated in German vs. Wild when she threw a pair of shoes to distract a bear but later they turned out to be Chris's and they cost $500. Infuriated, Chris saves Candace and eliminates Stacy, without a parachute, but she survives since Candace gave Stacy hers. The Adventures of Irving and Friends She becomes Albert's girlfriend in episode 10, as well as more of a major character. 'TotalDramaRox97's Series' Stacy hasn't appeared much. The teen is friends with Caelan; she is also racing with Candace in the Amazing Race and Phineas & Ferb crossover. The Song of Flames Stacy is a protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Pokemon Landorus three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. Carl: College Years She studies in the college with Candace, she is studying Japanese Translator, while Candace is too doing translator but, she hasn't chosen which options take in 2nd of career; She falls in love very often and has had three boyfriends: Coltrane, Chad and Double 0-0. The Stacy Hirano Show Stacy is the main character in this spin-off that follows Stacy and her longtime best friend Candace Flynn as they graduate high school, move into their own place, and begin college at Danville Community College. As Stacy navigates her way through her crazy new life she has been recruited by Carl the Intern to be a Secret Teen agent in his secret organization made up of teens much like the O.W.C.A was all animals. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Stacy places a support role in the series, and she's the only other person (Aside from the members of Xros Heart and Sonic and his friends) who knows about Phineas and Ferb's adventure in the Digital World. Always ]] Stacy has always been annoyed with Candace's obsession with Jeremy and busting, and she's always wish Candace would pay more attention to her. But maybe's there's a deeper reason then we thought... Oneshot. Gallery File:File-Stacy Hirano.png File:Stacy-pf7.jpg|"Disco miniature golfing queen" Stacy Hirano Lunaii.png|Stacy Hirano (Lunaii) Stacy Wolf.png|Stacy in wolf form Stacy Hirano (paint).png|Pic of Stacy on Paint Alt. Stacy.JPG|The version of Stacy from an alternate dimension. Stacy Culture Day.jpg|Stacy during culture day. Stacy2.JPG|She's a bit messed up in this pic... Stacy redone.JPG|Stacy on paint by Tpffan5196 Stacy and Cub.jpg StacyPony.JPG StacyPony.png Stacy_Patronus.JPG Stacywithabag.jpg Multicultural_Mish-Mash.png Stacu.png From_Heaven_Itself.png Gunnin%27_Stacy.png Figs.JPG Alternate_Stacy.JPG Candace and Stacy.png|Stacy with Candace as 20 years old. Little Stacy.png|Little Stacy Crap.png Ladiiiies.png Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Teens Category:Secondary F Gang members Category:Canon Character Category:Asian Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Females Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Candace Flynn